


Voyeur

by samwhambam



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose had a vouyer side to him, EVERYTHING IS CONSENSUAL AND DISCUSSED, Husbands, M/M, david watches them, he loves watching Patrick experience pleasure, they pick up a third at a club, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: David expresses interest in watching Patrick have sex with another person. Patrick agrees to the idea and they go to a club and meet Gavin, who is interested in having a little fun with them.





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> To all the drunk patrons of the bar, i love you all. Thank you for the support and ideas! 
> 
> Didi--thanks for beta-ing. you the real vip.

“Are you sure about this?” Patrick asked. 

David could tell he was nervous, so he smoothed his hands across Patrick’s shoulders and pressed his forehead to Patrick’s. 

“I’m sure. But if you don’t want to, we don’t have to do anything. If at any point you want to stop, we can go back to the hotel and I’ll fuck you any way you want,” David told him. 

“Tell me again, why you want to do this,” Patrick whispered.

People were walking around them, so David pulled Patrick by the sleeve off the sidewalk. 

“You look so beautiful when you’re getting fucked, but it’s so hard to see every part of you,” David said as he walked his fingertips up Patrick’s forearms. “I want to watch someone fuck you. I want to watch you feel good. I want to watch someone fuck you, knowing that they can’t have you. You’re mine.”

David gripped Patrick’s arms when Patrick dropped his forehead onto David’s shoulder with a groan. 

“David,” Patrick whispered and David  _ felt  _ that. He could feel the desire to do this for David coursing through Patrick’s body and David melted at the thought. 

“He can touch you, fuck you, but at the end of the night, you’re my husband. Not his,” David murmured into Patrick’s ear as he ran his fingers up and down Patrick’s back. 

Patrick stood up straight. His cheeks were already red and David brushed a finger against the stripe of color on Patrick’s left cheek. His eyes fluttered closed and David traced Patrick’s blonde eyelashes. He shifted and fingered the scar cutting through Patrick’s eyebrow.

“Ready, baby?” David asked. Patrick nodded and followed David into the club. 

The music was loud, the lights over the dancefloor flashed to the music and David was hit with the fact that he did  _ not _ miss this life. Patrick trailed close behind him and David pulled him into his space once they reached the bar. 

“Money?” David asked, but he didn’t wait for a response. He turned Patrick by the hips until he could reach the money clip in his back pocket. His jeans were snug and David made sure to graze his hand against Patrick’s hip. David held the money between them. “Thank you.”

David pursed his lips and Patrick took the bait. He kissed him softly and ended the kiss with David’s bottom lip in Patrick’s teeth with a gentle tug. 

“What do you want?” David asked. The corner of Patrick’s lips twitched and David was almost scared of his answer. 

“I want to eat your ass,” Patrick said and David’s breath hitched at the volume and conviction in the words. 

“I meant to drink,” David clarified and Patrick laughed. 

“You know what I want to drink,” Patrick responded as he played with the chain resting on David’s chest. He dug his fingers into the black t-shirt, his other hand wrapped around the hem of David’s soft leather jacket. 

“What can I get you two?” The bartender interrupted and David tilted his head up at him. 

“A jack and coke and one vodka pineapple, please,” David ordered. The bartender’s eyes flickered between the two of them with a smirk _ .  _

The man nodded before he began to make their drinks. David noticed the way Patrick watched the man’s muscular arms as he upturned bottles of liquor. 

“Would you fuck him?” David whispered into his ear as they watched the man work, together. 

Patrick raised an eyebrow. 

“He’s attractive, but he doesn’t look like he can pound your ass how you need,” David supplied for him and Patrick nodded. 

The drinks were placed in front of them and David dropped some bills onto the counter. 

“Grab your drink and let’s go outside,” David prompted. He grabbed his own drink and walked off, trusting Patrick to follow. When he got to the door, he turned and noticed Patrick had stopped and was talking to a man. He was taller than David with long curly hair. 

David let them talk and continued outside. He leaned against the outside bar and sipped his drink as he surveyed his surroundings. He made a mental note of a few people to point out to Patrick and pulled out his phone. 

“Hey, baby.”

Patrick’s voice was low as he wrapped an arm around David’s waist. 

“What do you say you come home with me tonight?” Patrick continued, his voice gruffer than before. “Wanna suck on that fat cock I can tell you have.”

“Oh, my God,” David shook his head as Patrick let go of him and laughed. 

Patrick mirrored David’s position, his right elbow poised on the bar. The bartender came up to them, but David muttered a “we’re good for right now, thanks.” The man nodded and shifted over to help the group next to them.

“Where’s your friend?” David asked. 

“Too much hair on his head,” Patrick said with a brisk shake of his head and David hid his smile at the action behind his glass. 

David watched Patrick skim the crowd. His fingers drummed against his glass as his eyes fluttered around. He could see the slight way Patrick had sucked in the flesh of his cheek to bite at, like he always did when he was anxious. 

With a flash of his hand, David got the bartender’s attention, ready for something slightly stronger. 

“One shot of vodka and one shot of whiskey, please,” David ordered and the man nodded. 

David pushed the whiskey shot towards Patrick.

“Cheers,” David said. He clicked his glass against Patrick’s. David watched as Patrick tipped the shot into his mouth, head tilted back and neck bared. 

He drank his own in one smooth, slow motion, eyes still trained on that neck. He dropped his empty glass on the ground. 

“Another whiskey, please,” David said as he rapped his knuckles on the bar. His folded bill joined the others they had laid out already.

This shot, Patrick picked up on his own. He kept his eyes on David as he touched it to his lips and kept his stare steady as he tipped his head back. David reached up, his fingertips grazing the soft skin until his hand was wrapped softly around the front of Patrick’s neck. 

Patrick groaned. David grabbed the empty glass out of his hand with his free hand and used the one wrapped around Patrick’s neck to guide him closer. 

“Do you know what you do to me?” David whispered. He shifted closer so he was in Patrick’s space. 

“David,” Patrick whispered. 

His hand was still on Patrick’s neck when he noticed the man watching them from across the bar. The man’s eyes were locked on Patrick and David smirked. He shifted his hand and Patrick tilted his head back. David pressed wet, open mouthed kisses along the tendons in Patrick’s neck. 

Patrick shook underneath him and when David looked back across the bar, the man was holding a drink in front of him and David could see the man’s teeth clamped down on the straw. 

“You have an admirer,” David whispered against Patrick’s skin. “Look across the bar. The tall, handsome blonde man.”

He felt Patrick’s neck twist as he looked. 

“Do you think he has a fat cock?” David asked. “Think he can stretch you how you like?”

Patrick gasped.

“Is he looking at you?” David asked. 

“Yeah,” Patrick’s voice was high and airy. 

David bit down, his teeth sharp and Patrick gasped. 

“Keep looking at him,” David said as he pulled up the soft fabric of Patrick’s henley. 

The skin of Patrick’s back was hot against his hand. 

“Thank he can fuck you good and hard?” David asked.

He could feel the grip of Patrick’s fingers through his jacket and David wanted this  _ so badly.  _ He stood up straight and Patrick whimpered at the loss of contact. David stepped back, grabbed his drink and turned to face the man from the other side of the bar. The man was staring at them with baby blue eyes and David raised an eyebrow at him. The man raised his glass at David and they drank together. 

“David,” Patrick whimpered as he clawed at David’s arm. 

“Finish your drink, Patrick,” David said. He could hear the ice in Patrick’s glass clink against the sides as he chugged. 

David maintained eye contact as he nodded his head, gesturing towards the door to the building. He slid his hand into Patrick’s and pulled him towards the door to the main part of the club, their empty cups abandoned on the bar. 

He walked them into the throng of dancers. David’s hands were on Patrick’s hips when he noticed the man from earlier coming up behind Patrick. 

Patrick’s eyes widened when he felt a second pair of hands on him. He turned around and David smirked over his shoulder as Patrick and the man began to move together. They whispered something to each other and David let them have the moment.

His hands wandered over the parts of Patrick he could reach and they ghosted over the man’s hands. David pressed kisses along Patrick’s shoulder and nosed along his hairline. The man pressed close against Patrick, their hips swaying together as he pressed his lips to David’s ear. 

“I’m Gavin,” The man said and David tilted his chin up.

“David.”

Gavin looked between them, his eyes wide in question and David answered him by bringing a hand up to wrap around the back of Gavin’s neck. He pulled him in and kissed him hard. Patrick gasped as they sandwiched him tight between their bodies. David broke off the kiss to mouth along the back of Patrick’s neck. He shifted along with Patrick as Patrick moved to accept Gavin’s kiss. 

The three of them moved together as the song changed to something heavier, with a pulsating rhythm that left Patrick gasping through his kiss with Gavin. In the dark of the dance floor, David’s hands encircled Patrick’s waist and dipped into the waistband of Patrick’s black jeans. Patrick was hard. He was enjoying himself and David was thrilled. 

David slipped a hand into the collar of Gavin’s sweater. 

“I want to watch you fuck my husband,” David said in the space between the three of them. 

“Yeah?” Gavin asked. His eyes were wide and bright, mouth drawn into a giddy smile. 

“Fuck his pretty little hole hard until he’s begging to come. He loves being stretched open wide. You should watch him come. It’s divine,” David bragged because why wouldn’t he? 

“Want me to fuck you?” Gavin asked and Patrick whimpered out a ‘please.’

“You’re already so needy, baby,” David teased as he brushed his hand over Patrick’s hard cock. “So hard. Probably already leaking too. Patrick gets so wet.”

Gavin moaned as he pressed himself closer to Patrick. David's hand was trapped between their hard dicks. 

“You feel huge,” David said. “Patrick’s gonna love it.”

“Can we go now?” Patrick asked, his voice broken. 

“Yeah,” David nodded. “Patrick and I have a hotel room a block down the road.”

They both followed David out of the dark club into the still night air. The city was busy and they weaved around groups of people as they walked.

David swiped them into the elevator and when the doors closed, he pressed his back into one of the walls.

Patrick looked at him with wide eyes and David itched to run his fingers through Patrick’s short hair, to feel the blossoming curls under his skin. Instead he blew him a kiss and Patrick turned to Gavin, who pulled him into a sloppy kiss. 

Gavin’s hands were demanding on Patrick as he pulled Patrick flush against him. He led him to the wall opposite David and David watched in the adjacent mirror as Patrick rutted up against Gavin, whose hands were on Patrick’s ass, helping him move against his thigh. Gavin broke the kiss to mouth along Patrick’s jaw and David caught Patrick’s eyes in the mirror. 

Patrick stared as Gavin bit along his neck. David stroked himself over his pants and Patrick groaned at the different stimulants. 

The elevator dinged and David pulled them out. Their room was the last one down the hall and David held the door open for them. 

They fell into the room in a heap and David sat in the full armchair he had moved to the side of the bed before they left for the night, for optimal viewing. He slipped off his own shoes on autopilot, his eyes trained on Patrick as Gavin pulled Patrick’s shirt up and over his head. He spun Patrick around and pushed him back and down onto the bed.

David felt his body sigh in relief at the desire evident on Patrick’s face. 

Patrick was having a good time and the way he had immediately sought out David’s attention as his body bounced on the bed soothed any nerves David had started to develop about whether this was a good idea, in the grand scheme of things. 

But Patrick had stretched out, a hand extended to David and David surged forward, climbed onto the bed and kissed his husband. Patrick broke off the kiss as he shifted to move his elbows underneath himself. David watched as Gavin undid Patrick’s jeans and pulled them down Patrick’s smooth, thick thighs. 

David ran a hand over the exposed skin before he pressed his fingertips into the wet spot of Patrick’s navy blue boxer briefs. 

“So wet, Patrick,” David slipped his hand underneath the band and fingered the slick off of the head of Patrick’s cock. He pressed his wet fingertips against the seam of Patrick’s lips. He pushed them in and Patrick gasped as they found home against Patrick’s velvety tongue.

They both looked over at the sound of a belt cracking. Gavin dropped his belt onto the floor and David and Patrick were both silent as they took in the toned panes of Gavin’s body. His arms were thick and David felt his mouth go dry at the idea of those arms bending Patrick in half and holding him down. 

Gavin dropped his pants and David grinned down at Patrick.

“Want that cock inside you?” David asked and Patrick nodded around David’s fingers, eyes trained on where Gavin was stroking himself. 

Patrick reached a hand down, but before his fingers could fully wrap around the base of his cock, David slapped his hand away. 

“Be good for our guest, Patrick,” David warned. 

The bed dipped under Gavin’s weight. David shifted out of the way as Gavin lined his body up with Patrick’s. David’s fingers slipped out of Patrick’s mouth as he moved to sit against the bed frame, his legs spread out in front of him. 

He catalogued where Patrick and Gavin were sliding against each other as they moved, limbs moving in desperation as they gasped into each other’s open mouths. 

David undid the buttons of his pants. He pushed the material down just enough to free his hard dick, the fabric pressing a hard line to his perineum. 

“Fuck, Patrick,” Gavin moaned as Patrick snaked a hand down between them and David loved it. Loved watching Patrick take what he wanted. Gavin shifted onto his knees and David’s mouth watered at the image of Patrick’s thick fingers wrapped around Gavin’s cock. 

Patrick whimpered in response at the fingers teasing and pulling at his nipples. His back arched as Gavin’s hands scratched paths down to his cock, but they ghosted over the area. 

“Pillows?” Gavin asked with a hoarse voice. David nodded enthusiastically and handed Gavin multiple of them. “Hips.”

Patrick lifted his hips and Gavin slid the pillows underneath him. 

“Good boy,” David whispered as he stroked at Patrick’s cheek. Patrick’s blissful eyes turned up to David. 

“Can I eat your ass?” Gavin asked and Patrick whimpered. 

“Please?” Patrick begged. The skin of his chest was splattered with a flush and David wanted to lick and bite at it.

The urge to watch beat out the feeling. 

Gavin yanked on Patrick’s thighs, bent his knees and pressed Patrick’s thighs against Patrick’s chest. He licked a wet line along Patrick’s hole with his broad tongue and Patrick moaned loud and low as he gripped at the sheets on the bed. 

David was hard and leaking as he watched Patrick go fucking  _ feral  _ over this man’s tongue dipping into his ass. David was already so close to the edge, so he slipped off the bed and knelt on the floor next to his suitcase. 

“David, come--” Patrick whimpered. He was cut off by Gavin spitting into his hole. “Fuck.”

“Hold on, Patrick,” David called back. He found what he needed, and made his way back to the bed. David tightened the lasso around his own hard cock. He was sweating but he kept his clothes on. Patrick motioned for David to get back onto the bed, but David stopped at the chair and fell back into it. He draped a leg over the armrest and stroked himself lazily. 

“Fuck, feels so good,” Patrick yelped out as Gavin wrapped a spit-slicked hand around Patrick’s cock. He worked Patrick expertly and David was wide-eyed. 

David had fucked some of the world’s hottest models, done some of the most euphoric drugs money can buy, but nothing,  _ nothing  _ had ever affected him the way Patrick was affecting him right now. Patrick had given himself over completely to pleasure. His body was shaking, precum leaking steadily out of the head of his cock as Gavin slipped in one finger, then two and stroked at his prostate. Patrick’s skin was slick and shiny with a layer of sweat and David wanted to lick and lick until Patrick was clean underneath him, but he sat in his chair and instead watched his husband as Patrick’s moans got louder and louder. 

They broke off suddenly as Gavin took his hands off of Patrick.

“Condom and lube?” He asked and David nodded quickly as he jumped off the chair. He grabbed the items off of the bedside table and handed them to Gavin. Patrick watched David sit down, his eyes only flickering back to Gavin once Gavin settled himself back into the space between Patrick’s thighs. 

David poured a bit of lube into his own hand and stroked himself lightly as Gavin prepped himself and Patrick. 

“Ready to give him a show?” Gavin asked and Patrick whimpered as he nodded. 

He turned his head to David and David leaned forward to press a chaste kiss against Patrick’s lips. 

Gavin pushed into Patrick slowly, taking his time and Patrick’s eyes fluttered closed at the intrusion, snapping back open once he realized they were closed. Patrick’s eyes bore into David’s and David squeezed himself. 

“Fuck,” Patrick whispered once Gavin was burried to the hilt. “Fuck. Fuck, fuck.”

Patrick panted as Gavin began to move. His thrusts were long and deep. He hitched Patrick’s legs up higher around his waist. 

David reached into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around the sleek, small remote. He pulled it out, pressed a few buttons and the plug he was wearing began to vibrate softly. He moved slightly so it shifted against his prostate, into the exact spot he wanted it in. Patrick dug his teeth into his bottom lip. His eyes zeroed in on the remote in David’s hand and Patrick had to squeeze his eyes closed and tilted his head back to regain some semblance of control. 

David fought against closing his eyes at the pleasure. The vibrations pulsated in him, his slick hand smoothed over the head of his cock, but none of that mattered. Not when Gavin was slamming into Patrick hard, shunting his body up the bed as Gavin’s hips moved wildly. 

Patrick moaned as he pushed against the headboard, trying to prevent his body from moving up higher. 

“Fuck him on his elbows and knees. He likes it deep and hard,” David gritted out around his own pleasure. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Gavin nodded as he let go of Patrick and slipped out. Patrick whined at the loss and moved his body down to chase the pleasure. Gavin’s fingers dug deep into Patrick’s hips and he flipped Patrick onto his front. He swiped the pillows off the bed and they fell at David’s feet. 

Gavin moved Patrick roughly, maneuvering his body into the right position. He pushed into Patrick into one hard, swift thrust and Patrick yelled out as the head of Gavin’s cock dug into his prostate. Patrick seeked out David and turned his head to look at him. 

“Fuck,” David moaned as his hand moved quicker on his cock. 

Gavin’s strong arms held Patrick in place as he fucking rammed into him. David’s free hand reached back and gripped at the top of the chair behind his head. 

“Harder,” Patrick begged. His face was screwed up in pleasure, mouth open and panting hot breath onto the sheets. A long, thin line of spit dribbled down his cheek and his eyes were open and wide and trained on David. The tendons in his neck were clenched in pleasure and David wished he could record this. This needed to live on, like a legacy. 

The corner of the sheets popped off the bed as Patrick gripped it tightly. 

“Hold his hands back,” David ordered and Gavin reached up, twisted Patrick’s arms behind his back and held them down with one hand. “Smack his ass.”

Patrick screamed at the sharp, hard blow that Gavin landed on the fleshiest part of his ass. 

“So good,” Patrick said with a gasp. Tears were shining bright in his eyes and he looked so fucking beautiful. David felt overwhelmed. He wanted to keep looking at Patrick’s face, but every inch of Patrick’s body was glorious and deserved David’s attention just as equally. 

Gavin’s hips stuttered. He groaned as he came, head thrown back in ecstasy, skin shiny with sweat. He fucked Patrick through his orgasm, reached underneath Patrick and with two tugs of his cock, Patrick was coming hard, body convulsing with pleasure. David could see Patrick fighting to keep his eyes open and on David, but the pleasure won out and he squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure. He shouted through it and David was so happy, so thankful that Patrick had agreed to do this for and with him. 

Gavin slowed his hips down as he worked Patrick through his aftershocks. When he pulled out, Patrick was still panting heavily. David turned up the intensity of the vibrator.

“David, I need you to come,” Patrick whimpered and David licked his dry lips. Gavin moved, pulling out of Patrick. “David, come in me. I need your come in me.”

David stood up and pulled off his clothes quickly. Gavin moved off the bed and David pushed Patrick onto his side. He tsk’d at the puddle of come on the bed.

“Look at the mess you made,” David said as he spooned Patrick from behind. He loosened the lasso around his cock and slipped it off. 

He pushed himself into Patrick’s slick, used hole. Patrick shifted and the angle just wasn’t right. David couldn’t get deep enough into Patrick, he wouldn’t be able to get off at this angle. Instead he pulled out and pushed his cock between the top of Patrick’s thighs. Patrick clamped down as hard as his spent body could. 

David watched Gavin dress quietly. He nodded at him and Gavin grabbed a water out of the minifridge and left, the hotel door clicked silently behind him. 

David fucked Patrick, his slick cock moving perfectly between Patrick’s thick thighs. 

“Come for me baby, show me how much you loved that,” Patrick murmured and David came hard, his come painting stripes over Patrick’s own stain. David pulled out the plug, turned it off and threw it onto the floor. 

They laid in silence, both men still coming down from their high. 

David shifted away, but Patrick clamped down harder on David’s cock. David stayed, obeying Patrick’s wordless demand. 

“We’ll talk in the morning,” Patrick said and David knew that tone of voice. He waited a beat and the expected snores softly filled the air and David smiled. 

God, he loves this man. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [as samwhambam](https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/) ! Come yell at me about all things david and patrick!


End file.
